JP2012-167638A discloses an engine equipped with a turbo charger and an EGR control device, wherein when an intake air pressure downstream of an intake turbine is higher than an exhaust gas pressure upstream of an exhaust turbine, an EGR valve is fully closed even when the engine operation conditions are in an EGR region. In the case that the intake air pressure downstream of the intake turbine is higher than the exhaust gas pressure upstream of the exhaust turbine, if fresh air downstream of the intake turbine is supplied to an exhaust passage, the amount of oxygen in a three-way catalyst becomes higher than necessary. Thus, in order to prevent such an increase, the EGR valve is controlled to the fully closed state even in the EGR region.